Luna's Animals
by Luna's magic
Summary: Luna has a gift or is it a curse?


[House]: Ravenclaw

[Subject/Task No.]: Wizarding Languages

[Title/Link]: Lunas Animals.

It was a cool crisp day at the beginning of October, a thick layer of frost was covering the grounds of Hogwarts as first year Luna stumbled down the vast lawns outside the Castle. Smiling to herself as she listened to the Animals conversations happening all around her. Whilst every other Human on the planet heard chirps, barks and braying from Animals, Luna had a rather unusual gift. The gift of Animal linguistics. For some reason her magic was deeply in tuned to the languages of Animals and she could understand them as easily as she could understand a Human speaking.

Luna hummed to herself, chuckling as she heard an argument between two Black Birds high up in the trees. Luna called up to them greeting them good morning.

Luna started skipping her way through the forest, shivering slightly as her bare feet caught the cool hard stones underneath them.

She approached a bubbling brook running through the the deeply misunderstood forest.

She smiled as she saw a beautiful Rainbow trout Swimming through the depths, Luna fiddled with the clasp of her bag and from within pulled out a small bag of garden peas that she had taken from the Ravenclaws table the night before. Carefully throwing some into the water, she watched as the fish swarmed up and catch the fleshy green peas. Luna smiled watching them fighting over the pea.

After five minutes Luna stood up and started carefully clambering over the rocks and crags enjoying the feeling of the wet moss between her toes.

Passing by a group of Centures, She curtsy deeply, knowing it to be a sign of respect to the noble heard. The Centures stopped and looked upon her in curiosity.

Luna simply smiled and waved, then continued to climb over a large Norwegian tree trunk that was proving to be a hive of activity of different insects. She watched a collection of beetles scurrying in and out of the trunk.

The Centures simply shook their heads. So long as the youngling was doing no harm and was respectful, they had no issue with her. The Youngling reminded them so much of another young one that they had known many years before.

It was nearing Lunch time and Luna had spent a productive morning enjoying the simple pleasures of the beautiful forest all around her. She was currently sat on a wooden log with a herd of Hippogriffs surrounding her. Enjoying the conversations she was listening to. She was eating a peanut butter and blackberry sandwich that she had made at breakfast that morning. Wondering whether she could ask the nice house elves if they could give her a couple Jars of the Blackberry Jam for her to take home to her daddy during the winter holidays. It was very good Jam.

Very suddenly she heard a small whispering voice coming from her bag. She frowned.

"Thisss isss a nicesss placesss safe from the dark onessss." the whispering voice said. Luna looked at her bag with a slight curiosity.

Digging through her bag, she quickly found a small snake curled up in her bobble hat and looking up at her.

"Hello, Urm why are you hiding in my bag?" Luna asked polietly .

"A ssspeaker, Sssolly never thought she'd meet a sspeaker." The snake replied.

"Sssolly apologisesss...She has never met a ssspeaker, Sssolly just wished to hide from the darknessss thatsss waking in the cold placesss.."

Luna frowned, Not liking the what was being described. "Well, I will look after you I promise."

Sssolly the snake stayed huddled in the bottom of Luna's bag as luna continued eating her lunch and talking to the hippogriffs who were telling her all about the magic that flying could be..

Later that night. Luna was back in her bedroom high up in Ravenclaws tower, reading a book on how to charm a box into a comfortable warming box for a snake. She was just putting the finnish touches to the box before She carefully picked Solly up and placed her into the box. Luna stroked sollys head carefully and The snake hissed in appreciation. "Are you alright solly?" Luna asked quietly

Solly nodded "Yesss Luna, ssolly is alright, Solly is greatful for Lunass protection"

Luna smiled. "I hope this will be the start of a lovely friendship."

Several weeks later Luna was laying on her bed, Solly laying on her chest enjoying the warmth and rythum of Luna's heartbeat, Luna was deep in thought. Frowning. Apparently the chamber of secrets had been open, with the beast from with being released as well, She shivered as she remembered the horrid whispering from deep in the castle walls. Luna spoke to Solly about the whispering voice and Solly confirmed it was a 'Dark Snake' but would not speak any more about it.

Worst of all, there was a lot of anti snake feeling running around the castle and Harry Potter was being Ostracised because he was like her and could talk to snakes. According to the older Ravenclaws it was a sign of being a very dark wizard or witch. Luna frowned even harder at that. But didn't say anything.

Luna hid Solly even more from then on, protecting her from anyone. Fearing her small friend would be hurt.

How could being a Parsletonge (she had discovered that was the language of snakes) be a bad thing. It could only be a good thing because it meant she had a deeper understanding of Nature. Luna had wisely decided not to tell anyone of her Animal ablities. But she was still deeply confused.

Pulled herself off her bed, placing Solly in her heated box under her bed next to the heated box with the injured fairy she was helping heal, Luna started walking out of her room, down the stairs and out of the common room. Not bothering with shoes because she knew it would simply be a waste of time.

She decided she would ask her questions to the only beings that would truly understand.

Luna wandered through the castle down several flights of stairs, through hidden passages behind portarits and tapestries, deeper into the depths of the castle. She ducked under a banister and through the cupboard that went underneath a set of stairs and down another flight of stairs, coming out into a large dungeon that had long been forgotten and was festooned with cobwebs and dust. Baron Jacob (otherwise known as the Bloody Baron. However Luna refused point blank to call him that) was floating next to a huge portrait of a scary looking man with a black beard, and large scar slashed across his face.

Luna curtsied towards the Baron and the portrait. "Good evening My Lords Slytherin." Luna said formally. Knowing that manners mattered.

Baron Jacob and Pierre smiled, finding it refreshing to experience Manners from the younger generation. Pierre Smiled and spoke to Luna

"Now young Luna, we appreciate your manners however there is no need to stand on show." the portrait said in thick welsh accent. The Baron nodded in agreement.

"Sir's manners matter, especially to people who have earned the right to be respected." Luna said.

"Mama and Aunty Cissy would be very sad if I did not use them."

"Very well my dear. Now please state your business." Pierre said briskly.

"I'd like to know why its bad to speak to snakes?" Luna asked quietly looking at the flag stone floor.

Jacob and Pierre looked at each other, "Well, As you know Salazar the 1st, our uncle, was a Parsletong. Now due to history being somewhat twisted..well He comes across as an evil wizard. Truthfully, he was a very damaged wizard. He put so much magic into this school he cracked his magical core. He and Baron Peeves almost killed themselves doing so. It sent them both into a psychosis. That same Psychosis is still seen within Peeves the Ghost. " Jacob said kindly.

Pierre smiled. "Our society is rather backwards in its thinking. When Hogwarts was first founded, It taught students to harness their natural magical abilities. That has since fallen by the way side and many do not harness their abilities as they could. You my dear, Have managed it and you are gifted with the tongue of animals. Its is a very rare but beautiful gift her in Britain. But in other places, Brazil, India, Russia, Japan. Whilst rare it is rare, it is not feared. Be proud of your abilities." Pierre said firmly.

Luna thought on that for a few seconds and smiled. Whilst she would keep her secrets and abilities she wouldn't be ashamed. They were good gifts.

"Thank you Baron Jacob, Baron Pierre. It has made me feel better." Luna said softly.

"So my dear, How are your classes progressing?" Baron Pierre asked as Luna sat on the hard stone floor enjoying talking to the Ghost and Portrait.

The End.


End file.
